To New Beginnings
by Cherie Dee
Summary: Jin/Julia bring in the New Year. Very short. Casual, sweet, romantic stuff here. ^_^


"I guess that's everything..." Julia took another look at the items the clerk placed in the bag.   
  
It was New Year's Eve, at least in Japan. Julia had taken it upon herself to buy some celebratory items. It wouldn't be New Year's Eve in America, her homeland, for at least another half day. She didn't normally celebrate this event, but ever since she started going to the university, she had begun to pick up on the traditions of the settled Americans. She hurried out of the drugstore, heading to her hotel room.   
  
She missed her homeland very much. Although she enjoyed the sights Japan had to offer, it was not the same. Her hotel was a short walk, so she used the time to stroll through the park and enjoy the night. It had been pretty cold the last few days. She was dressed in blue jeans, boots, a green sweater and a white parka. And she still felt the cold.  
  
Julia had arrived in Japan on a mission. Before she arrived, she had been doing extensive amounts of research to regenerate dying ecosystems. Her homeland was in danger due to the various environmental changes that were affecting the world. The research was funded by the G Corporation, but was placed on hold thanks to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Apparently, the zaibatsu had broken into the corporations lab, taking all their data with them. She learned that the zaibatsu was hosting another King of Iron Fist tournament, and she made it a point to sign up so she could retrieve her and Professor T's lost data.  
  
She spotted a familiar figure in the distance, sitting on a metal park bench. He was dressed in black windbreaker pants, blue T-shirt, with a gray hooded sweatshirt over it. He was the grandson of the famous Heihachi Mishima, one of the wealthiest and powerful men in the world. Julia had been briefly acquainted with Jin Kazama during the last tournament. Most of the time, though, he kept to himself. But there were several occasions when he was with Ling Xiaoyu, a Chinese fighter who was studying at the school that the zaibatsu had founded years ago. Julia eventually learned that they were classmates as well as roommates. Heihachi Mishima had sponsored both of them so they could go to school.  
  
The Mishimas were her sworn enemy. They had caused so much suffering to her family. First by kidnapping her adoptive grandmother, then her adoptive mother. Luckily, she had found her adoptive mother, Michelle, in the last tournament. Michelle had told her not to hate the Mishimas. Hate got everyone nowhere. But it still didn't stop Julia from being wary around any Mishima. But Jin Kazama was Mishima by blood. He had been raised by Jun Kazama, his mother, for most of his life. According to Michelle, Jun had been one of the kindest and generous souls she had ever known. How she fell for Kazuya Mishima, the monster responsible for the disappearance of Michelle's mother, was unbelievable. But Michelle remembered the look in Jun's eyes as she had left Tokyo to return to her home out in the woods. Jun's expressive eyes were filled with sorrow when she learned that he had lost in the battle of death. She had loved Kazuya. And for a minute, Michelle believed that the man had a good side. But tragedy would strike. Jin lost his mother several years ago. Having nowhere to turn, he went to Heihachi, who trained him and took him in. During the four years Jin had been learning under Heihachi, he had become a deadly fighting machine. He didn't seem to have the ruthless attitude that the family men before him had, however.  
  
Jin had disappeared shortly after the tournament. Julia did not know why. She and Ling had exchanged emails a while back, and Ling mentioned that Jin had some things that he needed to work out. At least, that was the story Heihachi had told her. Julia wondered what had happened between grandfather and grandson.  
  
"Hi," she greeted, as she stopped in front of him.  
  
He looked up, smiling briefly in greeting. "Hi."  
  
"You look like you could use some company," Julia stated.  
  
"I guess..." he shrugged slightly.  
  
He scooted to one side making room for her.  
  
"Thanks," Julia set her bag of goodies down, sitting beside them on the bench. "So how have you been doing?"  
  
He gave a short laugh. "In the tournament or in general?"  
  
"Both," she said.  
  
"Okay," he answered after a brief pause. "Not sure how to answer the 'in general' part, though..."  
  
Julia nodded before speaking hesitantly, knowing that she was treading in forbidden territory. "I heard that Kazuya's alive..."  
  
Jin sighed. "Yeah. I saw him a couple times..."  
  
"You talk to him?"  
  
"No. He doesn't know who I am, either." He blew out a breath, his black bangs shifting slightly.  
  
"What kind of father doesn't know his own son?" Julia asked, puzzled.  
  
Jin slid dark eyes in her direction. "Julia, can we drop the subject?"  
  
Julia nodded, clearing her throat. "Sorry." He obviously wasn't eager to have any father-son reunions. Or grandfather-father-son reunions. "So what are your plans for New Year's Eve?"  
  
Jin shrugged, gesturing to the park. "You're looking at it."  
  
"Well, I brought some stuff with me...we might as well use it...Midnight's not far away..." Julia suggested.  
  
"You what?" Jin's eyes rounded slightly.  
  
Julia pulled out a paper plate, handing it to him. "Hold this." He obliged, and she pulled out several slices of cheese and a box of crackers. Then she pulled out two foam cups and a bottle of cider. Jin set the plate down to hold one cup as she poured the bubbling liquid.  
  
"There," Julia sat back, satisfied with her work. She caught the slight smile on Jin's face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Jin responded. "Just...surprised, that's all. Were you going to celebrate with a group at the hotel tonight or something?"  
  
"I was going to celebrate with myself. But this is better, right?"  
  
He nodded. They chatted casually for a bit, occasionally reaching for some snacks. When it came close to midnight, Julia refilled hers and Jin's cup.  
  
"Okay, what's your resolution?"  
  
"Resolution?" he queried.  
  
"For New Year's. You know, personal promise to yourself that you're going to keep for the upcoming year," Julia prompted.  
  
Jin thought for a moment. "Why don't you go first?"  
  
"Do all that I can for my tribe and people," Julia said sincerely.  
  
He hesitated. "I think...I'd like to visit my mom as much as I can. When I was living with...when I was living here in Tokyo, I never really did that..."  
  
She nodded encouragingly. "That sounds like an ongoing resolution..."  
  
"It probably will be," Jin said thoughtfully. Then he grinned. "And to stay in touch with friends. New and old."  
  
"I'll definitely drink to that," Julia touched her cup to his and sipped her cider.  
  
Jin took a long swallow of his drink. "Would you be interested in going to the temple with me tomorrow?"  
  
"This being a Japanese New Year tradition?" Julia asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. So...what do you do on New Year's Day in America?" he asked.  
  
"Watch the parade with family. Usually, there's a college football game going on after that," Julia recalled.  
  
"Sounds fun. Must be nice to celebrate with family," he said, and she detected a trace of wistfulness in his voice.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Julia glanced at her watch. "Oh! It's almost midnight." She reached into her bag and pulled out party favors, handing him one. "Here."  
  
He studied the object, with its long tube and rolled up piece of paper attached to it. "What's this?"  
  
"You blow into it," Julia informed.  
  
His hand moved but Julia stopped him.  
  
"Not now, at midnight." A quick glance at her watch told her it was almost time. "Okay, countdown. Ten, nine, eight, seven..."  
  
Jin began reciting numbers along with her.  
  
"Happy New Year!" she declared after the number one. She blew her paper horn, the party favor making a loud sound.   
  
Jin proceeded to do the same. They toasted again and drank. Then Julia moved over to peck him on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Jin asked, surprised.  
  
"It's tradition to kiss someone at midnight," Julia informed.  
  
He smiled. "You're a real westerner."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, a teasing edge in her voice. She had to admit, she was glad Jin was getting into the spirit of things. For a while back there, he seemed pretty depressed.  
  
Jin laughed. "I'm kidding." He reached for the cider, pouring himself another cup, refilling hers. "Anything you want to drink to?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"How about to new beginnings?" he asked.  
  
"That works for me..."  
  
  
  
*Okay, my apologies if I mix up any Japanese culture...most of what I learned is from anime. Technically, I'm a Jin/Ling fan, but I thought I'd try and write something for you Jin/Julia fans out there. It seems that the J/L fans are multiplying... =P* 


End file.
